8-2-15:LOG:Prometheus Base
The Base It's been a week since Mr. Lovecraft, CEO of the Prometheus Foundation, had set his sites on creating a forward base just outside of the small trading town of Blythe. And now, with the last of the construction trucks pulling away, the base has been complete. Located about three hundred yards away from the stronghold of the local leader, Avin, and just off the main road, the base is large enough to accomodate all of the vehicles for their convoy plus provide adequate protection should the locals decide that they want to put their hands on some of that Chrome scrap. Reports have already confirmed that the construction crew had to put down at least three scrappers for trying to steal their materials, tools and nearly everything else during the week's construction. Avin, and his men, provided 'additional security' to ensure that no one tried it a third night (once it was certain that they couldn't steal anything). It's now morning and the ARC carrying Mr. Lovecraft and those who he has brought with him for this little adventure, pulls up to the newly established camp, designated: Prometheus Base. Ari'd been camped where the rest of the Runners spend their free time, watching construction from afar. Currently, she's seated with her boots up and a cigarillo burning away between dried lips. She's mostly ignoring those around her but remains attentive in case one or more of the wastelanders decides to get froggy and go for her gear. In her time, here, she'd traded away MRE packets for smokes, but generally kept to herself. A girl's gotta have priorities. Dressed in more standard fashion for the rugged realm of the wasteland, namely something more akin to combat utility uniform. But minus all the flash of a real combat sort. His eyes are covered with a high price set of sunglasses. Lovecraft looks over the finished outpost and smiles. Mentally he wonders of Avin is kicking himself for refusing the request for an inside location. He pause once on the ground to give the area a once over. Dr. Mao only received the dispatch a few hours ahead of a late-leaving Aerdoyne's scheduled departure, but was punctual as usual. Upon arrival, he'd gone about securing his place aboard the ARC, and spent the journey out in silence, diligently studying a datapad he'd brought with him. Trusting that the R&D division had forwarded his files along, he hadn't bothered with introductions. When the ARC arrives at the forward operating base, Mao remains on board, not in a particular rush to be exposed to the arid wind of the desert.The Convoy doesn't pause as it drives by the gates of Avin's little 'kingdom on a hill' but continues on until it reaches the new base camp. The ARC is -just- small enough to squeeze up the ramp and through the portal in the surrounding wall. Once the convoy has arrived, two of the Paladin vehicles wait outside just incase of some kind of an attack they don't want all of the transports pressed behind the walls. The rear hatch of the ARC opens and the security personal detached to guard the base trundle with large crates of supplies slung between them. The side door, the one reserved for passengers, slides to the side and a hot, dry wind blows in to what was a perfectly controlled environment. "Welcome to Prometheus Base," the security captain bellows as he pokes his head through the doorway with a big smile. There's a few exchanges of pleasantries between himself and the crew and new support team and he waits until everyone's made their way onto the metal deck plates before he starts to rattle off his report. Scouts have been recruited to help locate the crash site as well as ensure that the research team have a well-cleared route to get to and from it. Lovecraft nods and take out a flask of water and takes a swig. "What about Buster?" he cuts a gaze to the chief. "The little runner said he could probally scrounge us up one of the ones that lead the first outing?" the flask goes back into its pouch. "Maybe 'led' is extreme phrasing," a woman's voice chimes in as Ari nears the debarking crew. As she approaches, she takes in the cast of Chromes that'd made their hapless way out into this wonderful little stretch of Hell. "but I can get you there...probably alive," she adds, coming to a halt near the exit ramp of the vehicle. Lovecraft shifts a gaze to the arriving woman, his gaze travels up and down the woman. "If there is a chance, they went and returned. First hand information is always the better option to guessing and hoping." his tone is very neutral. "You would be?" a hand lift to gesture to Ari. "Your guardian angel," Ari responds rather flatly. There's a lot of power in a name, you see. She sizes him up, briefly, before taking in Ayl Mao. She doesn't bother asking the men their names. Lovecraft is probably known to her, the powerful sorts always seeming to find their way into the news vids. Mao is probably a different story. "You two want to tour this deathtrap you've set up or get moving? I'm fine with either." The Crews have pulled out what they need from the ARC to help supply the forward base and after a quick tour to help those stretch their legs and give the support teams the time they need to unpack and repack the vehicles. "Let's lock'em up!" the security captain barks and six of his best men amble up the back ramp of the heavy vehicle as the draw-bridge like door starts to close. "Mr. Lovecraft, Sir - if you would please..." he gestures inside the ARC so that the mission can continue. "You...scout. You got point..." is all the buzz-cut of a man yells towards Ari. Lovecraft lifts a half smile at the womans response. "Ah one of those." he responds and turns to amble back into the arc, lifting a had to the captain. "As you say." he digs into the back of his belt and flips out a field cap and tugs it onto his head. "I can see....this is going to be Chaaaaarming trip!" Ayl Mao finally tucks away the datapad into one of the front pockets of his slacks. Otherwise he remains, as always, inexpressive, eyes distantly focused forward, not focusing on any particular object as he awaits their imminent departure. Without much fanfare, the convoy does its best to head back down the access ramp to the walled camp and heads down the road to Old Phoenix. The old highway is in relatively good shape with only the occasional derelict husk of a vehicle left by the side that needs to be 'scooted' out of the way by the charging thunder of an ARC at full speed. "Sorry about your paint job Mr. Livingston," the security captain snickers from his position up and between the driver and his co-pilot at the helm. Nearly an hour later, with only a few more 'bumps' to be moved along the road, the group approaches sight of the ruins. The mighty city having been reduced to a handful of buildings that rise above a few stories in height. On the far side, in the north east corner, a faint trail of black smoke curls up into the afternoon sky - the wreckage itself not burning but those buildings it destroyed still smouldering from the crash. The Runner's lips curl into a half smile at Lovecraft's reaction, then Ari moves to the head of the pack. In transit, she's unlimbering the Hellcatter and checking ammo count. Oh wait, we're there... The Crash Lovecraft rises from his seat and glances out the window. "And now we find out...is ET a cute little thing with a glowing finger, or a slimy thing with big sharp pointy teeth!" he glances back at Ayl and shakes his head. "Wake up, new tech around the corner!" he pats the driver on the shoulder. "New paint job and a wax coat on me." he grins. indicating some of the internal structures of the crashed ship as well as the locations of four Sentinel]] Dr. Mao's eyes finally shift from their almost unblinking position, rolling towards the dash, several meters to his front, to catch sight of the dull, gunmetal silhouette of the craft. As the ARC nears, he finally unfastens his securing harness, preparing for actual disembarkation. The crashed ship is, unfortunately, covered mostly by the rubble of the two buildings which collapsed upon its impact. The crews and staff were expecting a show - at least a little 'ooo' factor at seeing what has been described as anything from a crashed satelite to an air ship. All that is visible are four large thruster pods - like you'd imagine on any large craft sticking out of a pile of what once were buildings. Two pods rest on either side of the ship's back end with what appears to be some kind of hatchway at the center; possibly an emergency hatch. Either way, by a glance it would appear that is where the sweeper team cut their way in. The convoy pulls up to a safe distance from the craft and ond of the two Paladins parks nearby as the other does a quick drive around the perimeter. As the security team surges out of the back end of the ARC, the smell of black, tar-laiden smoke fills the air. Just a few yards shy of the entrance lies a body, face down - positioned as though it fell facing away from the ship; perhaps leaving it and heading to a Hellcat parked nearby. Scrappers? Surveying the area, Ari turns her attention back to those following. She says nothing. It's not her expedition, after all... Ayl Mao rises from his seat as the ARC rumbles to a stop. He waits patiently as the security personnel file out of the vehicle and go about their seemingly robotic doctrines, establishing their perimeter outside of the vehicle. Once they have left, he follows suit, purposefully moving down the ramp and around the berth of the ARC until he can get a more panoramic view of the craft, where his eyes immediately snap to what would appear to be a corpse. Lovecraft decends into the acrid air and coughs a bit, yea this was not gonna be fun out in the open. He digs into his thigh pocket and pulls out a customized filter, placing it over the lowe portion of his face to filter. It however does not apparently muffle his voice. "Check the corpse...dead leaving bothers me more then dead arriving." he grins behind the mask and hefts a pack over his shoulder.. "Waster," Ari intones quietly, finally speaking again after an hour or so of travel. "Something chased him out of there." With that, she starts walking toward the body, leveling the barrel of her weapon on the path before her. "Your buddies in the crash don't like intruders..." Ayl Mao's eyes briefly glance back to the woman as her words lilt outwards. Without yet speaking, he approaches the downed craft without hesitance. Finally his wry voice is heard, "I suggest collecting the corpse for an autopsy. The sooner the better, the sun out here will cause it to degrade rapidly." Taking note of what was apparently once the scrapper's transport, the Doctor retrieves his pad, readying it for documentation. As the 'Grey Shirts' approach the body and flip it over, one of them yells out "SWEET Mother..." and backs away quickly. There's no mistaking that he's been startled but by what? As the principle investigators wander up and towards the 'hatch' at the back of the ship, the condition of the corpse becomes more appearant. The body is...'mummified' for lack of a better word. It looks like it's been rotting out here in the sun for months - years even. Lovecraft walks along and gives a gesture to let Ayl take the lead, techspec would note something of interest before a soldier would. But he nods to the captian to make sure Ayl had escorts close on his heels. Ayl Mao's attentions briefly flit to the outburst from one of the retrievers, before refocusing on the door. Without registering a response to the grey suit's discovery, he continues, stopping short of the presumed entryway by ten meters or so. Scanning it, his head sweeps upwards, examining the superstructure around the port, before studying the bulwark of the hatch itself. and works with the primary investigation team. ]]Azar, a man of Persian descent who is a researcher for the Foundation, walks beside Mr. Lovecraft. Drawing out his tablet, he pulls up a copy of the initial scan provided, at great expense no doubt, from the Sweeper Team that made the first investigation into the wreckage. The four 'pips' identified in the chambers on either side of the central corridor have been reported as 'Sentinel' devices. "According to the scan, sir, the hatch and hallway should be clear of any impediment," he comments as the party approaches the opened hatch. Ayl Mao lifts a hand, gesturing towards one of the retrieval team in the grey suits, "I need a specimen collection kit. No one go through that hatch." Seemingly disregarding his own advice, the Doctor continues his approach, stopping just at the doorway, his attentions drawn downards towards the grated flooring of the corridor. The Ship Lovecraft chuckles and moves forward, he was at times impatient, he wasnt pleased that they left without one of the other runners. But, they were here now, might as well dive in. "You find anything disconnected, or portable that is tied directly to the wreck...snag it." he steps up to Ayl. "You get a gut instinct or educated glimmer speak up." he glances over at Azar. "Ah yes the sentinals.' With that thought he picks up a bit of rubble to carry. A grey suit carrying several packs and bags, walks quickly to the side of Mr. Mao to hand him a small, hand-sized black case. "Here sir..." he offers and hangs close incase he needs to hand over something or collect it. It's not every day that a field tech can work so close to a... whatever it is. Just inside the hatch is a bit of bio-matter, purplish in nature that could be alien blood, as one grey suit has muttered, or engine coolant. Who knows? The inside of the ship appears, oddly, like the decking of a battle ship - a modern one. The floor and walls seem to be made out of some kind of metalic material with a textured grating on the ground to keep one from sliping around. The hallway is octagonal in shape - with a five-foot span on the ground and every other facet. The interior is dark and approximately ten meters long before it branches out in either direction. A curious 'thump-bang' sound can be heard eminating from within. Ayl Mao takes the bag from the technician without looking at him, then stooping downwards to ease into the corridor, bracing himself up with a foot against the edge of the hatch's frame. Unzipping the bag, he retrieves a small glass container and a dabbing utensil. Carefully, he scrapes as healthy a sample of the fluid into the recepticle before returning it to the bag so as to avoid sun exposure to it. Glancing up, he squints, peering into the darkness. The thump-bang sound continues at a steady, slow-heart beat type pace. The security team outside converges on the access point as the first of the grey suit collection teams finishes bagging up the body of the Scrapper and takes it back to the ARC. Two of the security team is left to guard the entrance - to ensure that no one enters behind the party or, if needed, to ensure that they can leave if they are chased. The darkness of the corridor occasionally is filled with a green-white illumination from the left tunnel up ahead, as though something were flashing on a strobe or possibly sparking as if from damage. Lovecraft wanders along with the team, his own latern beam now on, he examines everything in detail that seems to have a revealed technological aspect. Hoping to glean understanding of what he was seeing here. Mathematics was the base language of the universe and thus the foundation of technology. Ayl Mao finally lurches, lifting himself up from the ground before stepping into the antechamber of the corridor. Taking a few sure steps forward, he stops where the hall breaks, forking to each side. Carefully looking to the right, then left, he attempts to crane his neck as he moves, looking ahead as more of the craft's interior is revealed. He glances back once, making sure the techs are close in tow. "Do not pass through any doors unless the room has first been cleared," he implores to no one in particular as he moves around the curving suprastructure of the ship's interior. As the party moves further inside, the security team continues with them and provides as much assistance as they can. There's not much that they can interpose themselves between as the lead researcher, Mr. Mao, and the CEO, are head of them. The security captain cautions them both to let his team go first and secure the area before they start poking around. The air inside the ship is stale with a mixture of smells that, and this is only a guess that your mind can make, seem to remind one of a combination of a locker room that's been sealed for a while and an old car repair garage. The thump-bang sound continues in its same pace and about every five pulses there's a flash of green-white light from the left tunnel. A pattern? The cross-corridor they've approached is curved, like it were wrapping around a central space that's not evident at the moment. On the right side of the curved passage are pipes and things and on the left - in a direction back towards the entrance, are smaller doors set into the walls. At your feet is another, larger puddle of the same purplish bio-mass. Ayl Mao glances downwards, taking note of the second pool of the fluid. Stopping there at the branch, he looks back towards the security chief, and Lovecraft before him, "I suggest security members fan out. Do not enter the alcove chambers, and send an extra man with the team that takes the lefthand path. The technicians will follow behind the lefthand team, we need to see what that light is." Lovecraft nods and to the captian. "Range of sight, do a com check as well." he follows Mao. Using his own eyes and skills to measure what he is seeing. The captain takes two security guards and heads towards the source of the green-white light while the remaining two guards stay with the CEO and the researcher. Thump-Bang. Thump-Bang. As the small, splinter team peels off to their mission the pace continues. To the right of the remaining group, two chambers are visible. Small bloops, no larger than the size of an old-world coin, of the purple fluid are visible further down their hall. Lovecraft whistles softly to get Mao's attention and centers his light on a pipe some six feet from him. "There." he comments and closes on the pipe himself, trying to guage its design. Does it look insulated for either heat or cooling. Unfortunately there doesnt' seem to be a way to tell the difference. It's... a pipe. They must have figured out a way to insulate them to move fluids or whatever without the need for bulky wrappings. Clever aliens. "Down!" Dr. Mao barks as Lovecraft approaches the pipe. Unceremoniously, he places both hands on the CEO, thrusting him to the floor without breaking his eyes away from the breach in the ceiling. Peering from under his eyebrows, he remains in position, a stern look of intensity warping his normally stoic portrait. As soon as the cone of illumination washes over the top of the pipe from Lovecraft's light, Mr. Mao yells and pulls him to the ground. Lucky for him. The very second that its hiding place was exposed, the serpent-like thing launches itself into the air to strike. Fast as a dart and long as a cobra, the sinuous form misses the CEO but lands squarely on a guard behind him. The guard was turning back just as he was struck and is now in a paniced fit to get the 'whatever' off of him. Lovecraft literally cheers in excitment and points. "Bag it! Tag it!" he pronounces and hopes to whatever gods exist somewhere that it really is alien and not of earth. "Dont kill it!" The security guard isn't thinking rationally at this point. Something slithery is on him and trying to bite his face. What would you do? Wrestling and rolling around on the ground is about all he can do to try and defeat the creature's iron-like tail that's quickly wrapping around an arm. The other guard can't exactly shoot it for fear of hitting his partner and so tries to grab the creature's head and pull it back and away. Suddenly a spray of gunfire is heard down the opposite corridor and a quick yell of 'DAMMIT' which could have only come from the Captain. The two guards in front of Lovecraft fight frantically to control the creature but it doesn't seem like they're doing a great job. Oh, the guard on the ground probably won't get bitten but they're in no place to consider the creaure 'secured'. Two grey suits run up and withdraw a large specimen jar from one of their packs and approach. Ayl Mao spins on a heel as the serpentlike creature flies past. Tucking to one side, he remains silent as the soldier struggles, watching intently as the serpent writhes and weaves through his limbs. As the gunshots ring out, he flattens against the corridor wall, attempting to avoid crossfire. Otherwise, he is silent, watching as the soldier fights a losing battle. The guards manage to get the snake-thing into the jar but in the process the guard that was attacked screams out in pain - something about his arm. They pry the tail off of him and quickly secure the lid with a quick twist and feel only safe once it's rattling around inside. The guard, nursing his arm, tries to stand. "I think it's broken sir..." he comments as the Captain comes back down the hall with only two guards; there were three. "You got body bags in that pack son?" he asks one of the grey suits - who simply nods in response. "Well give me one of the damned things." Turning to Lovecraft the captain explains that they found a.. well...'bug' and it was banging its head against the door to one of the chambers. When they got up to it, the door finally cracked enough for it to get out and it went right for 'Simmons'. "Isolate him," Dr. Mao says flatly, regarding the soldier on the floor wailing about his arm. He then regards the specimen bottle that the techs are now securing, looking the alien over again before regarding the chief, seemingly uninterested in the fate of their other man. "This one needs to be quarantined. I recommend extracting him back to the base and erecting a sealed chamber. In fact, I recommend building several, I believe this will be a common event in the near future." Discovery Lovecraft growls and looks to the captian. "You have heat sensivtive gear?" he jerks a thumb at the snake thing and then nods to the pipes overhead. "Is it a baby or full grown?" the bright remarks as he takes a bit more cautious stand in the halllway. Ayl Mao goes suddenly rigid, eyes fixating on no specific place, "We need to leave, now." The words come with a sense of final authority. The Doctor doesn't wait for a response, brushing past the chief and ushering the techs with their precious cargo ahead of himself as he moves back to where the hatch was. "Secure that specimen jar, keep it out of the sunlight," he orders, turning back to Lovecraft and the security personnel in the corridor, "Quickly, gentlemen. Those corridors are not safe." Azar, the persian man who was hanging back with the grey suits, comments that there are six sealed bio chambers at the location that can accomodate a 'man-sized patient'. Additional storage was not possible on-site but they can fly in or out what is needed as the Redlands Research Facility is only a twenty-five minute trip away by air. Since the exit is clearly visible, the injured guard walks back towards the ARC under his own power. Clearly injured but not unable to move under his own power, he does so with a bit more urgency to his steps - he wants out of this ship. The captain calls for a 'Tracker' and one of the security guards pulls out a hand-held device that looks like a geiger-counter with a read out display. "Sweeping," the security trooper says in response and moves his hand back and forth in a manner as though he were trying to get a good signal. "Um...sir..." he comments as the ping-ping-ping of his scanner seems to be quite happy about something. Lovecraft tilts his head and begins to back peddle while keeping his gaze shifting. "Yeppers, pull back guys." the ceo unholsters his weapon. "I want a team securing the entrance, Mao. Move your butt. I dont want you getting broken!" Ayl Mao trails just behind the technicions as they package away their equipment into the black bags, making him the third to depart from the craft. He doesn't so much as turn beck as he disembarks from the craft, following along closely behind the technicians. Then he pauses about a dozen metres from the hatchway, suddenly quickening his steps afterwards whilst barking at the technicians, "The corpse! Stow it in one of the reinforced cargo chambers! Quickly!" Lovecraft doesnt react, but gets the point Mao is making, he takes up his com unit and contacts his aerodyn. "Grab a medtech and some containment crates. I need you out at the outpost for a pick up asap." still keeping an eye on the entrance he moves further away, backing twords the ARC, gun held at the ready. "Also, I want some gas guns rigged up to deploy some sort of freezing gas...Nitrogen or what have you." As the two lead members of the party are extracating themselves as well as the grey suits, the security captain takes rear as two of the guards with him haul the now-full body bag back towards the entrance. They don't seem to have any real issue as they are the last to cross the threshold of the ship. "Get him back to the ARC," the captain barks at his men - a clear sign of aggrivation crossing his features as he walks up to Lovecraft and Mao. And someone just spoke too soon - or too late as the case may be. The first corpse, the one of the desicated or 'mummified' Scrapper they found just outside of the ship, was laying in a body bag next to the ARC with a few other specimens that had been collected around the site and were being tagged for the return trip. As the word 'Quickly' escaped the lips of Mao, one of the technicians cataloging the remains noticed something odd about the bag. Well, you'd assume it was odd by the way his head turned towards it just after being told to secure it. The body bag, which is little more than a large, industrial-strength zip-log bag with handles, starts to move. Well, not so much as move but quiver. Yes, quiver. The contents of the bag start to move around inside from the head to the feet as though a bunch of somethings were all wriggling around inside and looking for a way out. "Right away," comes the voice on the other end of Lovecraft's Link. "We have some flame units on the ARC and I think one each on the two Paladins..." and that's when the Captain looks around curiously. Two paladins came out with them and one remained while the other did a patrol sweep. Where's the other? He looks around with a worried and pissed look as the words 'aw shee-it' come out of his mouth. "Paldin 2 what is your location?" he yells into his link. As the bag continues to wriggle, a peculiar sound can be heard eminating from within the ship. Lovecraft glances around and then at the wiggling bag and nods. "Ok, you know what. We are good and I dont like that we may loose a patrol." he gestures back to the ARC. "Ok Captain, lets haul it the hell out of here!" Ayl Mao freezes at first, upon seeing the bag moving, then begins sprinting towards the ARC, "Burners it now! Torch that bag before they break out of the fabric!" He gives the area a wide berth as he approaches, hoping that one of the personnel inside the ARC hears the command and acts with minimal hesitation. One of the sample techs, the man who was cataloging the body bag when it started to wriggle, did not need a repeat of the instruction. The second he was given permission to torch the bag that's exactly what he's doing. Aiming the flared nozzle of the flame unit so as not to spread the fire under the arc, he douses it with three, well-placed gouts of fire. If tiny snake-things could scream, that's what you'd be hearing right now as they fight to free themselves from the now melting bag that contains them. Unfortunately as the bag starts to melt, it also provides a means for them to escape. Not knowing where the little buggers are, they just wriggle their way out of their birth nest and out into the 'dear god what is that bright ball of pain in the sky?' Ok, so they don't like bright light it seems. They quickly turn and head for any sense of shade or cover and wouldn't ya know it - there's a few boxes right over there by the entrance to the ARC's back hatch. Flame, fire and death rain down upon the newest additions to the ecology of Old Phoenix as the second Paladin vehicle clears the rubble and pulls in to the small clearing where everyone has gathered. Lovecraft places a hand over his face and shakes his head. "Move the damn ARC back..." he gestures with a hand over his head. "Captain, set a perimeter around those crates, 3 meters out. Scorched earth, from the edge to the crates." his pistol remains out. Ayl Mao's slows to a jog, then finally comes to a stop as he watches the gouts of flame burst, and the following retreat of the worms that were in the bag. Continuing to give the scene a wide berth, he fixes his hands on his waist, watching as it all plays out. The second Paladin crew pop out of the vehicle and they approach the security Captain who stands in earshot of Mr. Lovecraft and Mr. Mao. "Where the hell have you two been? Why didn't you report in?" he asks his soldiers. "Sorry sir," one reports and informs his superior that when they approached the opposite side of the crash site, near where the 'nose' would be of the ship, their vehicle went dead as did all electronics they held. They literally had to push the vehicle out of the area until things turned back on. "It appears like a stationary EMP field, sir." The remaining snakelings seem to have been burned to a crisp - unable to move too quickly to get out of the sun - crawling wildly in any direction as though they were blind. The area has been secured - as much as it can be, but once done the Grey Suit turns to Mr. Lovecraft and asks, "Should we try and salvage the remains of the Scrapper sir? We've nearly burned it to nothing now..." Lovecraft looks to Mao. "Final say goes to him." he moves past the trooper. "If he thinks there is value, do it." he looks to where the specimen case had gone. "We still have one alive yes?" With the instruction of the CEO and the lead researcher, the group quickly packs up their gear and what specimens that they have collected in their brief, albeit dangerous, first encounter. Only once the men are back aboard the ARC does the convoy pull out and head back to Blythe. Nearly an hour later, they pull up the ramp into walled base and everyone can breathe a sigh of relief. The wounded were quickly ushered off to the medical building and 'findings' were sent off to the science building. The Aerodyne was waiting for them - eager to take the snake-thing and the 'goo' off to the base in Redlands. They have a lot of processing to do. What will the next trip have in store for them? --End Log-- Follow Up * Mao's going to be interested in the study of the snake, autopsy of the corpse, and condition of the one security guy who got injured. * Lovecraft will have a security team go back to the ship to recover the 'bug' that killed the one trooper. Category:Log Category:Log/Arianna Fox Category:Log/Blythe Category:Log/Prometheus Rising Category:Log/August-2015 Category:Log/Ayl Mao Category:Log/Lovecraft